The present invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing information, and more particularly to an information reproducing apparatus for playing back musical accompaniments, so-called "karaoke", and reproducing images.
A conventional apparatus for playing back prerecorded musical accompaniments or a musical accompaniment playback apparatus, reproduces such prerecorded musical accompaniment by playing back information recording mediums, such as magnetic tapes, video disks, etc., on which only musical accompaniments are recorded. Such a musical accompaniment playback apparatus includes an amplifier connected to a microphone and a loudspeaker, and mixes vocal signal supplied from the microphone with signals of reproduced musical accompaniments, amplifies the mixed signals, and supplies the amplified signals to the loudspeaker to produce audible sounds.
There are known audio-visual musical accompaniment playback apparatus capable to reproducing musical accompaniments stored in video disks (VD) or compact disks (CD) and, while at the same time, displaying image on graphic display units.
The known audio-visual accompaniment playback apparatus does not display anything special but displays a normal image when a musical accompaniment is started or ended. If a displayed image changed somehow during a transition period of displayed image information, i.e., upon starting or ending of a musical accompaniment, it would be effective to create a good atmosphere for the starting or ending of the singing performance.